tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Narrow Gauge Coaches
Several types of four wheeled Narrow Gauge Coaches have been used on the Mid Sodor, Skarloey and Talyllyn Railways. Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Skarloey Railway |wheels=4 }} These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Biography They are the most commonly used coaches and have endured many accidents and adventures; such as leaving the Refreshment Lady behind, derailing several times, stopping at wrong places, being stuck in tunnels and having a full train of passengers on a stormy day. The coaches are very fond of Peter Sam and take a dislike to Sir Handel because he insulted them by calling them "cattle trucks". Livery These coaches are painted blue with cream window surrounds. A red version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Rheneas. Basis The blue narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. Agnes shares the same basis. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the tenth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless, although they appeared with faces in stock footage in the fifth season. Voice Actors * Hideo Ishikawa (Japan; A Bad Day for Sir Handel) * Yasunori Masutani (Japan; Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady) Trivia * The blue narrow gauge coaches strongly resemble Agnes, Ruth, Lucy and Jemima from the Railway Series and the My Thomas Story Library books. * Motor Road and Rail and TrackMaster are repainted from Branch Line Coaches. * Capsule Plarail are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * Three small-scale models of blue narrow gauge coaches (one with a face) are now in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Waku Waku (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Rheneas and Peter Sam; discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Bachmann (coming soon) Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Skarloey Railway }} These coaches are four-wheeled coaches which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Biography Since Sir Handel insulted the coaches, they do not trust him, even when he tries his best to be kind towards them. They are considered to be awkward and rude. They bumped Sir Handel off the rails when he had to stop suddenly to avoid running over a flock of sheep. Skarloey scolded the coaches severely and had to pull Sir Handel's train instead. Peter Sam found a dilapidated red coach and it was later restored into a mobile Refreshment Coach. Later, Rusty took the Sodor Brass Band around on a tour of the Skarloey Railway using one of these coaches. On Mrs. Percival's birthday, Mr. Percival arranged for Sir Handel to take them to Culdee Fell Hill for a picnic, using one of these coaches. Livery These coaches are painted red with yellow lining, and the number "1" painted on their doors. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the eleventh season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless, although they appeared with faces in stock footage in the seventh season. Basis The red narrow gauge coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 1-3 coaches; they share the same basis as Ruth, Lucy and Jemima. Voice Actors * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan; Four Little Engines) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; A Bad Day for Sir Handel) Trivia * The red narrow gauge coaches have "1" on their doors, implying that they are First Class. * Motor Road and Rail and TrackMaster are repainted from Branch Line Coaches. * Capsule Plarail are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * A red small scale coach from Season 4 is owned by ThomasTankMerch. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Waku Waku (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Skarloey and Sir Handel; discontinued) * Choro-Q (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail * Bachmann (coming soon) Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Skarloey Railway }} These coaches are four-wheeled coaches with open sides, which were seen on the Skarloey Railway and the Mid Sodor Railway in the television series. Biography These open air coaches are mainly used on sunny days for tourist trains and excursions. They were a part of Duke's Picnic Train on the Mid Sodor Railway. Rheneas pulled one of these coaches during a school excursion. Once, Mighty Mac accidentally derailed one of them and pushed it into a mountain. This caused a rock slide and the passengers had to help lever the coach back onto the rails. Duncan and Peter Sam took the Percival Twins for a train ride on their birthday using one of these coaches. Livery They are painted green with cream window surrounds. A blue version of this type of coach can be seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, Mighty Mac. Basis The coaches are based on the Llanberis Lake Railway's 4-wheeled coaches. Appearances They first appeared in the fourth season and last appeared in the twelfth season. In the fourth season, the coaches had faces. After this the coaches were faceless. Trivia * The coaches resemble Ada, Jane and Mabel from the Railway Series, but with added roofs. * Whenever these coaches had faces, their ends were entirely cream-coloured. However, if they did not have faces, the green stripe on their sides was continued onto their ends. * All three coaches' faces (including the blue and red coaches) are made similar to Annie and Clarabel's faces. * When these coaches returned in season 7 in large-scale form, their bodies seem to increase in size and their roofs became more rounder. * Capsule Plarail are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. *Two of these small-scale model coaches are in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *These coaches were the only Skarloey Railway coaches to be made in Wooden Railway form. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Waku Waku (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (connected to Duncan; discontinued) * Capsule Plarail Talyllyn Railway Coaches These coaches resemble the ones used on the Talyllyn Railway. They have been used since the sixteenth season. Duncan once took his coaches and the coaches meant for Skarloey's train, to make more room in order to please a grumpy passenger. Livery These coaches are painted cherry red with middle brown frames and ends and deep bronze green lining. Basis These coaches are based on the Talyllyn Railway's No. 4 coach. Agnes and the blue narrow gauge share the same basis. Appearances * The Little Old Engine - Little Old Twins * Very Old Engines - Duck and Dukes * Great Little Engines - Sir Handel Comes Home * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! * Season 18 - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Duncan the Humbug and Emily Saves the World * 2001 - Leaves on the Line (magazine story) Trivia * These coaches are out of scale, being too long and too tall, and the interiors have not been rendered at all. However, there appears to be a separate model for interior shots. Glyn Valley Tramway Coaches * Talyllyn Railway * Skarloey Railway }} These coaches are from the Glyn Valley Tramway, but were later preserved by the Talyllyn Railway. Some of these are also used on the Skarloey Railway. They first appeared in the twenty second season. Livery The coaches are painted dark green with white window surrounds. Appearances * Season 22 - Counting on Nia Other Narrow Gauge Coaches Five small, brown carriages can be seen in the 2000 magazine story, A Special Story About Peter Sam, where they are pulled by Peter Sam. A brown coach (similar in colour to Annie and Clarabel) and a white coach with yellow lining can be seen in the 2006 magazine story, Splendid Sight. Basis The brown narrow gauge coaches appear to be based on the Ffestiniog Railway's "Bug Box" coaches. ja:高山鉄道の客車 pl:Wąskotorowe Wagony Pasażerskie Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Talyllyn Railway Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge